Numerous kits are commercially available for building model rockets. These kits typically include various parts constructed of molded plastic or rigid cardboard which must be assembled in order to form the rocket. The major components of a model rocket generally include the frame of the rocket itself, the fins and the parachute deployment device. In addition, a solid fuel engine or the like must be installed at the base of the rocket in order provide the power for launching the rocket.
Model rockets have essentially three stages of flight which are controlled at least to some extent by the operation of the solid fuel engine. The first stage is the powered ascent where the ignition of the engine launches the rocket into the air. A guide rod which engages complementary lugs on the rocket frame is typically used for the launch of the rocket in order to assist in aiming the rocket and to provide guidance during the critical first few moments of the flight. The second flight stage is the unpowered ascent which begins once the propellant in the engine has been expended. During this stage, the rocket continues to rise based upon the initial power expended during the powered ascent but the engine no longer provides any lift, however, it does continue to burn to provide a time delay. After the engine has burned through the time delay, the rocket it at or near the apogee of its flight and the ejection portion of the engine ignites deploying a parachute which enables the rocket to begin a slow descent back to the ground.
Constructing and launching model rockets is a hobby which has widespread appeal. Most commercially available model rocket kits, however, are prohibitively expensive for many people interested in model rocketry as a hobby. This is particularly true in the case of many kids. Much of the cost associated with these model rocket kits is attributable to the material and manufacturing cost of the large number of molded plastic or rigid cardboard parts which are included in the kit. In addition, other costs may also be involved as the assembly of the rocket generally also requires the use of tools such as, for example a knife, and an adhesive such as glue or cement.
Many commercially available model rockets are also quite complicated and time consuming to assemble making them inappropriate for many kids. In particular, many model rocket kits include a relatively large number of parts some which are very small. Assembly of the rocket often requires careful and precise placement and alignment of these parts. Accordingly, these kits are often unsuitable for kids, and for that matter for many adults, who may not have the inclination or the patience for delicate and time-consuming assembly operations.
Thus, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive and easy to construct model rocket kit. At the same time, however, structural rigidity and aerodynamics should not be sacrificed for the sake of cost or simplicity of construction. Instead, in order to maximize the enjoyment associated with launching a model rocket, such an easy to assemble low cost model rocket kit should provide a rocket which is capable, even after repeated use, of a straight and true flight which is comparable to much more expensive and complicated kits.